


Keith's on the EDGE of Glory

by Alyssa_85



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Aftercare, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Bondage, Edgeplay, Felching, Gags, Hand Jobs, Keith trusts Shiro wholeheartedly, Light BDSM, M/M, Orgasm Delay/Denial, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Rimming, Rope Bondage, Shiro's arm used as a sex toy, Smut, they're so in love
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-28 05:11:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,495
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16717139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alyssa_85/pseuds/Alyssa_85
Summary: Keith and Shiro dabble in edgeplay. Keith's a mess.Card: NSFWPrompt: Edging





	Keith's on the EDGE of Glory

**Author's Note:**

> This... this is my masterpiece and I'm goddamn glad I wrote it

The fingers burn inside him, stirring his insides in a way he’d never experienced. Keith pulls at the binds that hold him down, desperate to get to Shiro, to touch him, but Shiro doesn’t budge. He smirks at Keith, his flesh hand moving slowly over his own cock.

Keith shakes, a cold sweat dripping down his forehead, fists clenching and unclenching at his sides. Keith wants to call his name, wants to beg him to stop, to just fuck him already, but the ball gag in his mouth makes that impossible, instead, saliva drips down his chin as broken whimpers fall from his parted lips.

“Are you close?” Shiro asks, a knowing smirk on his lips.

Keith nods and his toes wiggle. He’s close. So close. He can feel the tell-tale burning in his abdomen, cock leaking against his own stomach. His body tingles, and he knows, God he knows, it’s coming. His balls tighten and then- nothing. Shiro stops, fingers halting, and Keith is crying, begging for release in broken sobs.

Shiro grins, moving ever so slightly closer to the bed. “How many times is that now?” He runs his flesh fingers over Keith’s thigh. “Hold your fingers up for me, baby.”

Keith’s weak as he moves his hand, holding up six fingers. Six times Shiro’s brought him so close, so, so close, only to leave him hanging, cock hard and balls tight. He needs release, but Shiro is cruel. Oh, so cruel.

“Can we get to seven without you making a noise?” He teases the inside of Keith’s thigh with his fingers, metal getting warmer with each brush. “How about we use the special new addition?” Shiro presses a small button on his arm, the sudden buzz makes Keith shiver. “Want this inside? Want my vibrating fingers to bring you over the edge?”

Keith nods drool dripping down his chin, and Shiro’s grinning, a wide grin which if anyone outside that room could see they’d believe Keith was in danger.

The first press of warm metal has Keith panting, the second has him shivering and the third has his back arching. “Ready for this, baby?” His nod is faint, barely there, but Shiro knows, he always does. A press of that small button and Keith is crying out around the ball gag, legs spreading wider than Shiro even thought possible.

Keith can’t believe the vibration of his boyfriends’ fingers could do so much, but the way they press against his prostate, vibrating ever so faintly has him shaking already. Shiro’s smirking, sitting on the edge of the bed, letting his flesh fingers drag softly over the inside of Keith’s thighs, up his leaking cock and back again.

Keith whimpers around the gag, choking on soft sobs as the vibration gets more intense, pushing harder and faster against his weak spot.

“Is that good, baby?” Shiro asks, leaning down to mouth at Keith’s nipple. Keith arches, eyes screwed shut as the feeling of orgasm grows stronger within him. “Are you ready to cum for me?”

Keith nods enthusiastically, tugging on the binds around his arms. Shiro wraps his free hands around Keith’s cock, stroking softly until he knows, God, he knows, that Keith is close. So he stops. He pulls his fingers from Keith’s ass and the hand on his cock stops, letting go. Keith sobs behind his gag, tears wetting the already soaked pillow further.

“It appears we couldn’t get to seven without you making a noise. You’re a naughty boy, Keith,” Shiro growls, moving between Keith’s legs. “So, so naughty.” Shiro eyes Keith’s stretched hole, poking just one of his flesh fingers in the soft warmth. “Time for eight.” He shifts them slightly, before slamming his cock home, folding Keith nearly in half just so Shiro can get his cock as far as humanly possible inside him. Keith cries, his own cock leaking onto his face from above. He wants to be grossed out, but he’s so hard, so turned on that he just finds it hot.

Shiro slams into him repeatedly, almost as if he doesn’t care about Keith’s own pleasure, which, at this point he doesn’t, he’s sat and watched Keith getting so close far too many times, his own cock was about the burst, he needed release.

It doesn’t take Shiro as long as he’d have liked for Keith to start whimpering in the same way he does every time he gets close, so Shiro closes his metal hand around the base of Keith’s cock. “Not before me, baby,” Shiro grunts, slamming in so hard it shifts Keith’s entire position. It only takes a few more thrusts before Shiro’s cumming, painting Keith’s insides white. “Fuck, fuck, fuck, fuck,” he groans, shifting them so he can kiss around Keith’s ball gag. “Fuck, you taste so good,” he says, letting his tongue run smoothly over the gag and Keith’s red raw lips. “Want me to take this off now?”

Keith nods frantically, shifting ever so slightly. Shiro kisses his cheek, before reaching around his head to unbuckle the gag. Keith breathes heavily once it’s gone.

“ _Please,”_ Keith begs, it’s the only word that falls from his lips, and Shiro is sure that’s only because his throat is raw.

“You want to cum?” He nibbles Keith’s ear. “You want to cum for me?”

“Yes,” he chokes out, wrapping his legs around Shiro and pulling him closer.

“One more time, okay, baby?”

Keith whines, but nods, letting Shiro move from the grip of his legs. Keith isn’t sure what Shiro’s going to do until he’s flipped onto his knees, ass in the air and arms crossed over rather uncomfortably in front of him. Then Shiro’s tongue laps over his hole a few times. Keith pushes back against him and Shiro lets his tongue slip inside.

While eating him out, Shiro lets his vibrating metal hand wrap around Keith’s cock, and Keith cries out, legs wrapping around Shiro once more.

“’sat good?” Shiro asks, coming up for air. “Do you like my tongue in your ass?” Keith doesn’t need to answer, Shiro already knows he’d take rimming over Shiro fucking him any day. Shiro dives back in, lapping as much of his own come up from inside as he can, swallowing it down with practised ease.

Keith is crying. Tears soaking his face, pre-cum soaking his chest and Shiro’s hand. He wants to cum, so badly wants to, but Shiro’s being mean. He purposely misses the edge, purposely stops every time he knows Keith is close until Keith can’t handle it anyway.

“Shiro!” He screams, heels digging into Shiro’s shoulders. “Please, please let me cum!” He cries, and his voice is so raw, so broken that Shiro can’t resist. He lets his metal hand speed up, tugging tight and fast the way Keith likes it, and his tongue reaches depths neither he nor Keith knew were possible, his free hand fondling Keith’s balls. Keith arches, fingers nails digging crescents into his own palm and then he’s cumming so hard he sees white and passes out if only for a second.

Shiro pulls away, grinning at his own work. Keith’s a mess. Literally, covered in his own cum, sweat and tears, shaking all over from pure exertion. He’s tired. So tired. He doesn’t even feel the soft way Shiro strokes his hair and undoes the ropes that bind him. He doesn’t acknowledge Shiro giving him a quick sponge bath then picking him up and moving him to their bedroom, where a glass of water and a soft, dry bed awaits him.

Keith’s eye flutter open as Shiro lifts the glass to him. “I need you to drink for me, baby,” he says, helping Keith bring the glass to his lips. Keith gulps the water, the wet down his throat feels nice against the dryness that had built. “You did so well, baby, I’m so proud of you.”

Keith whimpers, shifting ever so slightly closer, letting his head fall against Shiro’s shoulder. “’elt good,” he responds, pushing the now empty glass away. “’leepy.”

“I know, I know. Let’s settle you down, we can have a nice bath when you’re feeling more up to it, yeah?”

“Yeah,” Keith agrees. “I love you, Takashi.”

Shiro’s heart skips at the name, Keith only calls him that when he’s so undone from sex. “I love you more, Keith.” He lies Keith down, tucking the blanket around him. “Get some sleep, I’ll be right here when you wake up.”

“G’night,” Keith whispers, and Shiro can hear the exhaustion in his voice.

“Good night, baby. Sleep well.”

Keith snuggles into Shiro, fully able to ignore the dull ache in his entire body. Until the morning that is, Shiro knows as soon as Keith awakens it’ll be a hot bath and a massage. He doesn’t care though, in fact, it makes it all worth it. Shiro kisses Keith’s forehead, smiling at the soft noises that fall from his lips.

“I love you, Keith.”


End file.
